The present invention relates generally to urine collection products and relates more specifically to a urinary drainage bag with an improved means for controlling discharge of bag contents through an outlet port.
It is well known to discharge urinary catheters into urinary drainage bags for collecting urine from catheterized patients. Such bags are typically attached to the hospital bed below the level of the patient such that urine flows into the bag under force of gravity. To permit fluid to be drained from the bag, either when the bag becomes overly full or when a specimen is needed, an outlet port is provided adjacent the lower end of the bag. Typically the outlet port comprises a rubber outlet tube having one end in fluid communication with the interior of the bag. To prevent fluid from flowing through the outlet tube, a clamp or xe2x80x9cpinchcockxe2x80x9d is provided which slides over the end of the tube and clamps the walls of the tube to occlude its lumen. Fluid is discharged through the outlet port by releasing the clamp from the outlet tube. When the outlet port is not in use, the free end of the tube engages a keeper mounted on the bag to retain the tube closely against the side of the bag.
With such prior art drainage bag outlet tube devices, when the free end of the flexible outlet tube is disengaged from its keeper, if the tube is not handled properly the resiliency of the rubber tube will cause the tube to spring outward. In such a case there is the attendant possibility that residual droplets of urine in the end of the tube will flick onto the attending medical personnel. In addition, with some prior art devices there is even the possibility that the clamp which normally closes the outlet tube can be accidentally pulled off of the tube. The resulting uncontrolled flow of urine from the outlet tube is at best messy and can cause urine to splash on the attending medical personnel.
Thus there is a need for an outlet tube device for a urinary drainage bag which avoids the possibility of the outlet tube springing outward in such a manner as to flick droplets of residual urine on the attending medical personnel.
There is a further need for an outlet tube device for a urinary drainage bag which satisfies the foregoing need and wherein the mechanism which prevents the flow of urine through the outlet port cannot accidentally become disengaged from the bag.
Because urinary drainage bags must be attended by healthcare personnel who have many other duties, it is imperative that any improved urinary drainage bag be capable of being operated quickly, preferably a single step operation which can be accomplished with only one hand. Furthermore, because of the single-patient nature of urine collection bags, it is important that the urinary drainage bag be low cost and easy to manufacture.
Thus there is a need for an outlet tube device for a urinary drainage bag which is splashless, which is inexpensive to manufacture yet operates quickly, which requires only a single step to operate, and which can be operated with only one hand.
As will be seen, the present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages associated with prior art urinary collection bags. Stated generally, the present invention comprises a urinary collection bag in which the an outlet tube mechanism which prevents the flow of urine through the outlet port cannot accidentally become disengaged from the bag. Thus the possibility of the mechanism becoming disengaged from the bag and permitting uncontrolled flow of urine from the outlet port is eliminated. In addition, the urinary collection bag of the present invention eliminates the need to store the free end of the outlet tube in a keeper when not in use, thereby eliminating the possibility of the outlet tube springing outward in such a manner as to flick droplets of residual urine on the attending medical personnel. Further the device is inexpensive to manufacture and can be operated quickly with only one hand.
Stated somewhat more specifically, the outlet tube devices of the present invention overcome these problems by providing an outlet valve mechanism which is fixed securely to the drainage bag, rather than just being clamped to the tubing, and thus cannot be separated from the bag. The outlet valve can be opened only by positive action on the part of the medical care personnel, thereby assuring that urine will be discharged only in a controlled manner. Further, because the valve mechanism used in lieu of the conventional clamp does not require that a substantial length of tubing be used in conjunction with the outlet port, there is no need to engage the free end of the tubing with a keeper. Thus the possibility of the tubing springing back to its straight configuration and flicking residual urine on the attending medical personnel is eliminated.
The first embodiment of the improved outlet tube device comprises a xe2x80x9cpinchcockxe2x80x9d arrangement wherein spring-loaded jaws clamp the outlet tubing and prevent fluid flow through the tubing. The pinchcock is mounted to the drainage bag such that it cannot accidentally be pulled away from the bag. Urine can be discharged through the tubing only by the medical care personnel squeezing the upper ends of the clamp jaws together, thereby opening the jaws of the clamp and permitting fluid to flow through the tube. A latch is provided which can be engaged when the jaws are in their spread configuration to maintain the pinchcock in the open position without the requirement that someone continually manually compress the jaws.
A second embodiment comprises a syringe-like configuration which mounts directly to the retainer outlet port affixed to the drainage bag and defines a passageway in fluid communication with the interior of the drainage bag. The outlet port device comprises a plunger having a stopper at its lower end which occludes the passageway when the plunger is depressed, thereby preventing fluid flow. To discharge urine from the drainage bag, the medical care personnel must affirmatively extend the plunger, thereby retracting the stopper and permitting fluid flow through the passageway.
A third embodiment comprises a rigid housing mounted over the outlet port of the drainage bag. A length of rubber hose extends from the outlet port through the housing. A spring steel clamp is contained within the housing and is operatively associated with the hose to clamp the hose to prevent fluid flow therethrough. The clamp can be opened as needed to permit fluid to be discharged through the hose.
A first alternate design of the third embodiment comprises a hinged door at the lower front end of the rigid housing to facilitate assembly. A second alternate design of the third embodiment comprises a two-part housing wherein the entire front housing portion is hinged to the rear housing portion to facilitate assembly.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved urinary drainage bag.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a urinary drainage bag wherein the mechanism which prevents the flow of urine through the outlet port cannot accidentally become disengaged from the bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a urinary drainage bag which avoids the possibility of the outlet tube springing outward in such a manner as to flick droplets of residual urine on the attending medical personnel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a urinary drainage bag which meets the foregoing criteria and which can be operated quickly, in a single step, and with only one hand.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a urinary drainage bag which meets the foregoing criteria and is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification, when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.